Certain consumable products, such as slabs of chewing gum, may be housed in a package where the gum slabs are arranged to allow easy dispensing of an individual slab therefrom. In addition to permitting access to the gum slabs contained within the housing, the housing should be recloseable so that the package can be opened and closed repeatedly to allow convenient dispensing of the remaining gum slabs. Each time the package is reopened, the package should present the remaining gum slabs in a position for ease of removal. Moreover, as the consumer would carry the package until the products are all dispensed, the package should be compact and convenient to carry.
It is therefore desirable to provide a product package assembly which is openable and recloseable and allow compact, easy dispensing of the individual products therefrom.